A Little Bit Insane
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: ' You and I are the same ." Panted Antonio as he holds, Nathalia's bloody wrist . ' Why don't we work together ? '
1. Chapter 1

**A totally new fic ! It will be about Spain & Belarus, but they will not be a couple . It will be more a Yandere!SpainxSItaly and a Yandere!BelarusxRussia, even though Belarus is already somehow a yandere . This one will kill other's, so there will be many dead . They will somehow be OOC, I just hope not . Oh yeah the reason, I did not upload was because I moved . And my brother kinda dropped my laptop, how he let it drop I don't know :( **

**Anyway please enjoy the story, please check out the poll for the story ' My Lovers ' . 1 vote for fem!Spain, 1 vote for fem!Russia ! **

* * *

_The smell of blood, the taste of sweat . And the sound of panting, was set loose by the hunter and his prey . On the one night in the forest, far away from the city and his people . ' Somebody help me ! ' Shouted a man for help, as he tries to escape . Like the devil was behind him, the man felt claws on his arms and legs . And all he wanted was, the nightmare just end . ' Someone ! ' the monster liked the panicked voice, he know he was doing a good job . Before he sends the man in his grave . ' Aaah ! ' The man fell on the ground, his head against a stone . Blood sprang out and the man felt dizzy . And groaned in pain . ' Oh no ..' He felt so sick and was really dizzy, he felt frozen en tired . His eyes were half open, as he was sweating like no tomorrow . ' Someone ...' He looked with one eye, to the figure who stood over him . With a sick smile on his face, and his insane green eyes . His sweaty hands holded a weapon, an ax under the blood and mud . ' Maria want's to greet you . ' He said as his voice sounded as a robot, as he spoke to the man . ' Why ..' The man was scared to death, as the other began to laugh . His eyes seemend unfocused, and it looks like he was far away . Like he don't know what he was doing, and what he will do . ' Why did you not stayed away from him ... ' _

_' Who ? '_

_' Is not anymore your business, you will take a nap .' The man looked at ' Maria ', who went up and will go down soon . ' Go to hell ! ' Shouted the man one last time . ' See you there .' And that was the only thing, what the dead man heard of him ..._

" Antonio ! " Antonio Cariedo looked at his friends, who sat next to him at the lucnh table . ' Dude wake up ! " Gilbert shouted as he began to shake Antonio, as Francis tried to stop him . " Stop it ! You will ruin his perfect hair style ! " He screamed in panick ." Oh Franny it's just hair . "

" But hair ? ! " Antonio smiled as his friends were too busy, to quarrel with each other about hair . Then to notice his strange behavior . That gave Antonio the moment, to take a glance at the boy . He has a crush on .

Lovino Vargas was the oldest of the Vargas Brother's, he sat with his younger and his friend . You can see that Lovino was bored, as his brother ignored him . And was talking to his friends, his friends also gave to attention to Lovino . That breaks Antonio's heart, he want to walk to there . And take Lovino with him, and gave him so much attention that he needs . But Lovino has a temper, and is really shy with strangers . So Antonio has to be careful, Antonio is smart and he makes a plan . So step by step he can Lovino to trust him ..

Antonio licked his lips, as Lovino sighed as his brother was telling something . The sigh came from these perfect lips, that Antonio wanted to kiss and suck on it . " Oi lover boy are you home ? " Asked Gilbert and looked also at Lovino . ' Oh you are looking at our Lovi boy . " Francis answered with a smile ." He is so perfect ." Antonio told them in a trans, Gilbert rolled his eyes . As Francis laughed softly .

" Whatever you say bro ! "

" Oh young love is so beautiful ! "

" Oi Franny keep it in your pants ! "

" Gilbert ! "

And there they go again, but Antonio ignored them . Such as the girl who walked to him ." Hey Antonio ~ " Antonio did not look at her ." Hey Antonio ." The girl tried again, as she looked at his face . And noticed he gave her no attention ." Hey sexy you can talk to awesome me here ." Gilbert came between the girl and Antonio, as the girl stepped back ." No thanks ." She said angry ." Hohoho I'm also here Mon Cheri ~ " The girl made a face ." I just want to talk to Antonio ."

" Well you can see he's busy, so you can ..

" But I want ..."

Antonio was getting tired of it, and stood up ." You all are giving me headaches, and I have a test soon . " Antonio groaned as he walked away ." Sorry Antonio I wanted ."

" It's not your fault bella, I just did not sleep so good . And want to have some rest, maybe a other time okay ~ " He winked at her, and went away but bumped into someone . A boy of a other class ." Oh sorry ." The boy that fell also let his lunch drop, on the shoes of someone else . Antonio and the other's looked in shock, as it was Ivan who has his feet in those shoes . That were very unlucky today ." Ivan ..." Ivan did not look happy, or angry at the matter . " Well Toris what have you done now ." Ivan said as he looked at the scared young man ." S-sorry Ivan ! huh .. I .. "

" Lick it up ." Antonio's mouth fell open, as Toris grew pale ." What ? "

" Lick it up ."

" Yes but I .."

" Toris ? "

" Yes .."

" Lick it up ." The tone in Ivan's voice .. Antonio did not like it one bit ." Hey leave Toris alone ." He said as he pulled Toris away from Ivan ." Oh ? "

" I clean it up ." Antonio said as he looked at Ivan's face, checking if the man will show some anger . " I do wonder, but I prefer Toris ." As Ivan looked at Toris ." No I'll do it . "

" You don't need to . "

" I insist ."

" Masochist ? "

" In your dreams idiot ." Ivan did not like that one, but before he can say anything . Before Antonio can answer back or before, Toris will faint anytime soon . Nathalia came towards them ." Ivan I will clean it ." Nathalia said with a smile, Ivan glanced at her . And just in seconds he turned around and went away ." They are just shoes . " Antonio looked at Nathalia, who sighed dreamy as she watched Ivan . And then she looked with rage and disgust, at Toris and Antonio ." Stay away from Ivan, or I'll kill you ." She said to them, Toris nodded quickly . But Antonio just looked at her, Nathalia looked back at Ivan . And saw him talking with a other girl, her face went white . And her eyes were full of envy . ' Damn .." And then she was gone, Antonio looked at her . And then at Toris, Nathalia are not his business ." Are you okay ? "

" Yes sorry .. "

" It's nothing . "

Suddenly the other's ran to them ." Jeez Antonio why are you picking a fight with Ivan and Nathalia ? " Antonio looked with a innocent face to them ." Fight ? What fight ? "

Francis sighed ." You have the memory of a goldfish ."

" Huh ? "

" Toris ~ Why are you just let that bastard, step on you everytime ~ " Moaned Felix to Toris, who tried to calm him down . The only ones that are not afraid of Ivan, are Nathalia, Felix & Tino . " Vee Antonio is so tough . " Feliciano said with a smile ." Ludwig if you pick a fight with Ivan, you will win and look cool . I will make you pasta, and white flags so you will win . "

" Nein . "

" Hahaha West are you scared of him ? He is the same age as you ! "

" You should not be talking . "

" Vee Gilbert is scared of Ivan ! "

" Feli don't shout so loud ! "

Antonio looked at them all, well there go his quiet time . And then he looked at Lovino, who did not pay much attention . As Antonio almost got into a fight, with the 2 most dangerous students of the school ." Hey Lovi ." Antonio blushed as he walked to Lovino, Lovino looked at him angry ." Who are you calling Lovi ? "

" You . "

" Stop calling me that . "

" But it's cute ! "

" Drop dead . "

" Aw ! "

" Don't say ' aw ' like it was some cute comment ! "

" But it is ! "

" Idiot ! "

" A sexy idiot ? "

" Whatever . "

" So you think I'm sexy ? "

" ... "

" Lovi ? "

Lovino gave no answer back, as he turned and went away . Antonio can hear him talking, something about ' ignore him, and it will stop ' . Haha Lovi is so funny ! " Oi Antonio ." Antonio looked at the group, who looked in shock back to him . " What ? "

" Fuck man no one can talk, so long to him . Let alone someone he knows ." Oh ?

" Really ? " Feliciano nodded yes ." Vee maybe fratello want's to be your friend ."

" No way ! " Shouted Lovino far away as he sat at a table, he may have some good ears . Or they are talking to loud ." Oh I do want to be Lovi's friend, but I have to go now ." And looked at Lovino ." Ciao Lovi ! "

" Bastard ! " Shouted the Italian back with a red face, Antonio laughed and went away . He will take a nap on the roof of the school, there will be no one and it will be very quiet .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there here is Chap 2, I'm sorry for the long upload and all ! Let's just say Writer's block, Internet that shut's himself off and not feeling well don't work together ! Also this fic, is a Dark!SpainxSItaly, BelarusxRussia story . I have to be honest, I don't like to ship BelarusxSpain . But I like Dark!Spain and Belarus working together, so no BelarusxSpain sorry ! **

* * *

After that he has his quiet nap, he went with Gilbert and Francis to class . Antonio smiled as he entered the classroom, since he has in this class . A seat next to his Lovi, but when he walked in . His smile fell from his face, as he saw that Lovi sat next to someone else . With other's around them, they were laughing, as they sat next to Lovi . But ... while doing that, they were hitting and kicking his Lovi hard . " Freak ." Heard Antonio from some guy, to his Lovi . " Antonio ?" Gilbert looked surprised at his friend ." Mon ami what's wrong ?" Was asked but Antonio did not answer, as he walked to his seat ." What's wrong Vargas, do you have a problem with us ? " Asked a classmate who sat on Antonio's chair, as he kicked Lovino's chair hard enough . So that Lovino almost fell off from it, the other's were laughing . Until a hand appeared on his shoulder . Of the guy who kicked Lovino's chair, he looked angry behind him ." Yeah what's .." But paused as he saw who it was, Antonio's green eyes looked at him . The boy went pale as he stood up, and walked backwards away from him . Antonio's eyes followed him, as an animal stalking his prey ." What's wrong with you Jack, it's just Antonio ! " Shouted one of Jack's friends ." Antonio will not do anything to us, sorry Antonio but this freak asked for it ." Laughed the other as he patted Antonio's shoulder ." Don't touch me ." Lovino, the group boys, Antonio's friend, hell everyone in class looked shocked at him .

That moment Nathalia walked inside the classroom, she looked a little bit . But walked on to her seat ." What .. Antonio come on buddy, why .."

" I said don't touch me ! " It sounded clear that Antonio was in a bad mood ." Sorry .." The boy holds his hands back, and walked away slowly from Antonio . Afraid he will bite him or hit him, like the other's who walked away from him . As they were gone, Antonio smiled sweetly at Lovino ." Are you okay ? " Lovino blushed and looked away ." Yes .." Antonio sat down as Francis and Gilbert came closer . " Oi ! What was that Antonio ? Are you some mega-evil villain or something ? "

" What are you talking about amigo ? " Antonio asked he don't understand, why everyone is acting weird . He was protecting his Lovi, from those fucking assholes . That are thinking they are big and all . " Well mon ami I've never seen you so angry ." Francis said he never saw him angry, and Gilbert either . " Angry ? "

" Oi bastard do you have some memory loss or something ? "

" Hahaha Lovi you are so funny ~ " Smiled Antonio as he looked at Lovi ." Lovi don't let them treat you like that, if they do it again . Just come to me okay ? " Lovino's face went red, as Gilbert began to laugh . " Antonio the knight on the white horse, saves Vargas the princess with a very big mouth . " Francis laughed softly, and Lovino went even redder . " Princess ? Si Lovi will be a very beautiful princess ~ "

" Chigi bastard I'm not a fucking princess, and I don't need your help at all ! "

" But Lovi ..."

" No ! "

But before Antonio could say anything the teacher came ." Sit down Bonnefoy, Beilschmidt ."

" Yeah yeah ."

" Are you sure sir ?" Francis asked with his special smile ." You know the lady's will be very disappointed, as I will sit down in the back ~ "

" Sit down Bonnefoy, a other word of this matter . And you will sit next, to Braginski for the whole year ." Braginski ? Oh Nathalia Antonio looked behind him slowly, and watched Nathalia who ignored the teacher and Francis . As she scribble in her book, Antonio knows that movement, he knows it too well . That movement, like the world is not there . Eyes on the paper, the hand holding the pen tight . " Antonio ? " Antonio looks at Francis, who looks confused at his friend ." Yes ? What's wrong ? "

" I need a vacation ... " Was the last thing the teacher said, before the class finally begins .

It only took 15 minutes, before Antonio took his second book out . And did the same as Nathalia, but he was not making drawings . Of his victims, no something else . He's making plans for those bastard's, who hard Lovi or worse take im away !

He makes words, plans step by step . Perfect and no mistake, this should be his masterpiece . To protect Lovi from other's, Antonio's cheeks were red . As he looked at Lovino, who was writing in his own book . ' _I want to say to Lovi, te amo . '_ But what will Lovi say ? He may love him, and they will live happily together .

' _Or he will say no, and I should lock him in my room ... ' _Antonio loved his Lovi so much, that it hurts sometimes . Sometimes he can not breath, and sometimes it feels like the world is against him . But that's okay, Antonio fight's for it . And shows to Lovi, that someone likes him more than his stupid brother Feliciano .

' _I don't understand what's so special about Feliciano ... Lovino is better, he is the best and i want him . For because he is my Lovi . ' _

Antonio thought than about Nathalia, he understand the expression she had on her face . When Ivan walked away, and was talking to some group of girls . Nathalia has the same problem as him . ' _That the person you love, is talking to someone else really hurts . '_

" Nathalia ! " Antonio looked shocked as he was swept away from his daydreams, and quickly pushed his book back in his bag . " What's the meaning of this ? " Everyone looked at the girl, who silently looked in front of her . The teacher stood beside her, and held her notebook . " What did you do ! " The book had holes, covered in ink, and was completely torn . Everyone looked awkward at her, and started whispering ' _freak _' & ' _Psycho _' " Explain ! "

" This is not any of your business ." Was Nathalia's answer ." Out of my class ! I've enough of you, get out ! Get out ! " Shouted the man, Nathalia sighed and did what the man said ." I'll call your sister, to tell this to her . You do not belong here ! You heard me, you need help ! "

" And you think I care enough ? "

" Fuck you bitch ! " Shouted one of the students ." Yeah you fucked up dirty stalker ! "

" Stupid freak ! " The whole class started to become crazy, and call her names . " Ivan would be so ashamed to stand next to you ." That one got Nathalai's attention ." Someone like you, he would surely commit suicide . But we cares because who will, ' _miss_ ' him " And then Nathalia flew on the girl, as she began to beat her up . And started squeezing her neck ." Stop it ! " Shouted the older man as he, took a hold of Nathalia . But she did not let go, and squeezed harder .The girl started screaming, as she got a little air left . Other's tried to stop Nathalia, Antonio watched in silence . And hoped that Nathalia will just squeeze harder, but is disappointed as one gave Nathalia a fist in her face . She let go of the shocked girl ." You are just crazy, go to the hell fucking bitch ! " The boy screamed as he kicked her, she looked angrily at him . And then at the girl, before she left the classroom ." Can anyone .." But suddenly the bell rang, no one noticed that Antonio . Was the first one that walked out, he went after Nathalia . Who was completely wild, like she could grab something . And in 2 seconds will break it, she makes fist and blood comes out . Of her wounds that she's making, Antonio grinned at this . She's the one he was looking for, after so many years . He grabbed her, and pushed her into the janitor's room . " Let me go filthy bastard ! " But he did not listen to her, and moved closer to her ." You and I are the same ." Antonio gasped as he held her bloody wrists ." Why don't we work together ? "


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chap 3 ! Antonio's parents, brother and sister are in the ending . And next chapter let's just say, that they are not so close together . **

**Please check out the poll ! **

* * *

Antonio sat in his room, when school was done hours ago . He wanted to go with Lovi, but he had no time . Something about his nonno in the hospital, and Feli did not wanted to go alone .

" That damn Feliciano ." he scribbled more in his book, as he sat in his darkroom . The curtains were black, and stopped the sun for shining inside . The walls were green, or brown Antonio did not know or cared . He never let the light shine, in his room and he removed the light buld . So that no one will put on the light . Antonio locks his door always, as he left the house . Antonio suddenly stood up, and walked to the closet . He pushed it slightly, as he looked at the piece of paper of Nathalia ." Nathalia's number .."

( _Flashback_ )

_" Working togther ? " She growled as she pushed Antonio away ." I don't work with you, for whatever reason ." She wanted to walk away, but Antonio stopped her ." You and I are the same, we share the same feeling ." _

_Nathalia looked at him, and pushed him hand away ." I'm only for Ivan, and not .." Wow she thought he wanted her ? Nope Antonio is totally for his Lovi ! " No I don't like you, Lovino is the only one for me ."_

_" Then what the fuck do you want from me ."_

_" We work together so that we get what we want ..." Nathalia looked suspiciously at him ." Talk ." _

_" I'll help you getting Ivan, so that he only wants you . And you help me getting Lovi for my own ." She paused and thought a while, Antonio thought she will say no . Suddenly she took a piece of paper, and scribble something on it . And pushed into Antonio's hands ." Call me later ." _

_" So it's a yes ." But she walked away, without looked at him . Antonio looked at the number, and pushed it into his pants pocked_

( _End Flashback _)

Antonio's house is old, and there were rooms . That his parents don't know about . Behind his closet there was a secret door, and as he opened it . He smiled at his obsession . The walls were thick so you can't hear anything, Antonio smiled as he closed the door . And put on the light, and looked at all the photo's of Lovi . Which hung on the walls ." Lovi ~ " He stroked a picture and gave it a kiss ." Wait for me my love ... " And put on the computer as he looked, for all the kind poisen that exist .

Antonio's love is only for his Lovi, and nobody else . Antonio must clean up, since some will come after his Lovi . He can keep him safe, with Nathalia's help . And in return he will get her Ivan . It's simple just like that, if she will not do it ... Well he will just kill her too .

" Antonio ! Dinner's ready ! " Antonio heard his mother calling, and then fast footsteps running away . Antonio bit his lip as he looked angry, at the computer screen . And sighed as he got up .

As he was under his father and mother looked nervous, as his brother was eating like his sister . who almost jumped with tears in her eyes, as Antonio looked at them one by one . " What ? " Antonio felt they are hiding something for him, and something he will know after few moments ." Antonio ... We need to talk .." Said his father who tried, to act like a father figure . It was pathetic, and Antonio almost laughed . " Of what ? " Asked Antonio " .. " We sweetheart are thinking you .." Both were silent and Antonio began to get angry ." Well are you telling me, if not then shut up and let me eat ."

" We think you are crazy, and need some fucking help ! " Said his brother suddenly, Antonio looked at him . " Crazy ? I'm crazy ? .. Don't let me Lau .."

" You are fucking insane ! " Shouted his brother as he suddenly stood up, their sister jumped from the table . And she was crying harder ." Son be quiet ..."

" No father he should know, what we think of him ! What you think of your son, and that you are shamed ! "

antonio felt no anger, he looked at his brother and smiled ." And what do you want ? It's actually none of your business . "

" Yes it is because you are a freak ! "

" Stop it ! " Cried the frightened mother, as she tried to keep her beloved sons apart ." What do you think I care ? And besides I'm not crazy, everybody's loves me ."

" Antonio I swear .."

" Thank for the food, I've enough ." And stood up but did not see their faces, as he walked out of the kitchen back to his room . He heard his mother and sister crying, and his brother and father arguing . Antonio closed the door, and felt tears coming out ." I'm not crazy .. I'm just .. in love .."

Suddenly he thought of Nathalia, and decided to call her . He quickly walked to the other oom, and shut the door as he picked up his cellphone . And immediately calls Nathalia .

He waited long, and she still did not picked up . Antonio thought she will not answer, but then he heard a cold ." Hello . "

" Nathalia it's Antonio . "

" Who ? "

" The guy who promised you Ivan . "

" Ah yes what do you want . "

" Can we already start making plans ."

" Fine ."

And the whole night Antonio, talked to Nathalia of their plans . That they have for Lovi and Ivan, Antonio went later to bed with a smile . He was the conversation during dinner, completely forgotten as he fell asleep . And dreamed of his Lovi .

" _Lovi ~_ "


End file.
